Bet on me
by Adinamya
Summary: AU. Detective April Kepner just can't stand Detective Alex Karev, they are constantly bickering and hindering each other's work. Things get worst between them when Captain Hunt makes them compete to prove who is the best detective in the squad and an interesting bet is suggested.


**Disclaimer: This ****story is based on Brooklyn nine-nine**** (If you haven't watched, you should). Of course with a few changes and adjustments but you can tell it's totally based on that show. I just thought the story totally fits for Alex and April.**

Originally it was going to be a one shot but turned to have a couple more chapters, I already have planed the whole story, so I hope you like it and if you like it please leave review to keep me motivated and leave suggestions.

I didn't have a beta reader for this, so sorry if I made big mistakes with grammar or spelling, please let me know.

* * *

The station was more crowded than usual for a Wednesday morning. Every single detective of the district was there waiting for the arrival of the new Captain, Captain Owen Hunt.

Every single one of them was behaving oddly; some were trying to clean their desks, other were finishing last minute reports, everybody was wearing clean fancy clothes and trying to look busy.

Detective April Kepner was no exception. That morning she had picked her best pantsuit and pink blouse, brushed her teeth twice and put special effort her hair in order to give a good impression, a professional impression. She had already finished all her reports and cleaned her desk.

That kind of actions made her felt more secure about herself, but now was starting having problems to keep calm, and the reason was her public enemy number one, detective Alex Karev. He arrived late (like always), wearing an old black hoodie, jeans and old snickers; ha had the messiest desk with a pile of declassified files and was playing flappy bird, unaware of the tension in the station. In one sentence, he didn't care at all. His indifference was driving her mad.

"You really don't care, do you?" she scowled at him, unable to contain herself for one more minute. "The first impression is the most important. I can't believe your are just laying there like a slot."

"Go to hell, Virgin Mary," Karev answered without taking his eyes from his cellphone.

She was only trying to help, but was not surprised he dismissed her opinion; in fact she was surprised he responded her at all, lately he had been ignoring her. Although, she preferred being ignored instead of hear him making fun of her like it was his habit.

She decided to ignore him, like she always did and turned her back to his best friend, detective Jackson Avery.

"So, how do you think the new Captain will be?" April asked Jackson.

He shrugged; he was busy trying to set in order all papers on his desk. "I have no idea. None have heard about him before."

Lexie Grey arrived and seated on Jackson's desk. "He's amazing, it's all we know," she said while she bitted a chocolate bar. She, like April, was very feeling very anxious and her way to cope was eating. "But a real mystery."

"I wish Captain Webber had not retired," Karev intervened. He had finished playing with his phone and now was stretching his legs over his desk and hands behind his neck.

April rolled her eyes at him, she was so sick of hearing him moaning for the old Captain. "You only liked him because he let you do whatever you wanted," April remarked and Alex frowned at her. "I want a mentor, a real Captain. Someone inspiring, someone I can admire."

"You're a freak," Alex said and Lexie laughed. "You hope this dude will be a freaking robot just like you and gives you straight A's for everything you do and say."

"I don't want to be the teacher's pet," April defended.

"I don't want to be the teacher's pet," Alex repeated imitating her pitched voice. Lexie and Jackson couldn't help but smile.

"Asshole."

"Virgin Mary."

"Oh, please you two shut up," Sergeant Miranda Bailey warned them as she passed towards her desk.

"You're so freaking naïve Kepner," Alex said making omission of Bailey's warning. "Let me explain you something, this dude will need to learn how we do thing around here otherwise he can go…"

"Where I can go?" a deep voice called from Alex's behind.

There it was, Captain Owen Hunt. April couldn't help but think that she liked the fact that he was redhead just like her.

Everyone got on his feet and held their breaths, a very shocked Karev included.

"I…" Karev was speechless and April smiled. Finally divine justice.

Captain Hunt took a steep towards Karev, "What's your name detective?"

"Karev, sir," April answered promptly and Hunt looked at her. "He's detective Alex Karev."

"Shut up Kepner," Karev snapped at the redhead. "I can speak for myself."

Hunt turned back to Karev "I asked you a question detective Karev, can you explain me how things work here?"

April could tell Karev was ashamed, he leaned his head down and looked at his feet, "Never mind, sir," he mumbled.

April smiled with mischief but was caught by Hunt, and at his stare, her smile faded away immediately.

"I assume you're detective Kepner," Hunt said.

April was taken out of balance, she felt her cheeks burn and her mouth dry up, with difficulty she answered, "Detective April Kepner, sir."

Hunt said nothing, just stared at her for several seconds. April felt her cheeks go red. That was not the way April wanted to be introduced to the new boss. Karev was again smiling.

"Sergeant Bailey," Hunt called. "Can I have a word with you in my office?"

"Yes Captain." Bailey answered. When she passed by April's side, she gave her and Karev an assassin stare.

April new Bailey was mad and nothing good happened when their Sergeant was mad.

* * *

Only five minutes as the Captain on district five and Owen Hunt was already dealing with detectives that behaved like teenagers. Not exactly how he'd liked to start.

At least, his office was big and bright, he thought. The space was clean and he had directly view of the station trough two big windows.

Sergeant Bailey closed the door behind her. He stood still next to the door and she entered the office.

"Captain, I'm so sorry about Karev, he manages to behave as a kid most of the time but…"

Hunt raised a hand to make her stop, she looked at him with surprise. "Sergeant Miranda Bailey," he interrupted her. He was not in the mood to hear apologies; he was there to make his work. "You have exactly five minutes to fill me in about your detective squad."

Hunt look trough the blinds of the windows, he could see how detective Karev and Kepner were arguing like little kids, while all the other detectives were already back to their duties.

Bailey looked at him confused at took her a little moment to regain her composure.

"Yes, sir." Bailey finally said and approached to the window. Bailey pointed trough the blinds at two female detectives that were talking in a corner. "Detective Meredith Grey and Detective Cristina Yang, I trained them from day one and they are excellent detectives. They're the infallible duo, can handle anything anywhere. Their strongest and weakest point is they have better results as a unit than separate."

"I see," Hunt said as he watched Yang play carelessly with her hair.

"Next, there's Lexie Grey, we call her little Grey." Bailey pointed at a skinny dark haired girl that was at her desk eating a banana. "She's Meredith's half-sister. She could look fragile but don't let her appearance fool you. She has photographic memory."

"Sisters and photographic memory. Interesting."

"She's judge Sloan fiancé," Bailey added in a significant tone.

"More interesting."

"The guy next to Little Grey is George O'Malley." Bailey pointed to a short dark haired man that was using the copy machine. He seemed clumsy and uncoordinated. For a moment Hunt questioned why he had been admitted to the forces. "He is not the most agile or physical prepared but it's the hardest working detective in the squad and knows how to stay in calm when things get out of control. He's the detective you want in cases with domestic violence or rape. He connects to the victim in ways the others can't."

He didn't miss the tone of the voice of Bailey, "He's your favorite?"

"Yes, he is, sir," Bailey said like a proud mama. "Next, the rookies. Jackson Avery and April Kepner."

Jackson was checking some files at his desk. Hunt recognized Avery's name immediately. "Is he related with Captain Harper Avery?"

Bailey nodded. "It's his grandson. He's a nice boy, and everybody likes him. A good leader but I'm still not sure about his skills as detective, I think he wants to prove himself."

Hunt understood Bailey regards about Avery, "I see. What about Kepner?"

"Natural instincts, smart, tough, excellent shooter, she's a rookie but I can tell she's at the same level as Grey and Yang. She have two flaws, the first one is that she's competitive as hell and that makes her loose perspective."

"And her other flaw?"

Bailey sighed.

"It's called Alex Karev." Bailey pointed Karev. At that moment he was taking a folder from Kepner's desk while she yelled at him. " Sir, if I need to be objective I need to say that he's my best detective, otherwise he'd have been fired years ago. He had a very bad personal year, yet he was the one with more detentions."

Hunt looked at her in disbelief, it was hard to believe that the boy who was teasing the redhead was a real detective.

Bailey continued his description, "He has natural instincts, is tough, smart and excellent shooter…"

Hunt understood what Bailey was trying to say, "Let me guess. He's competitive as hell and that makes him loose perspective?"

Bailey nodded at him. "The big problem is Kepner is fan of the rules and protocols and Karev have problems with the authority and loves to play the bad guy. " Bailey let another big sigh escape. "I try to not give them the same cases, they drive each other crazy and they are driving everyone crazy, sir."

"You really know your squad Bailey." Hunt congratulated her and she smiled at the compliment.

"It's my job, sir."

"I'm aware you were very close to Webber, I just want to let you know I intend to continue his work and make this station the best station in the state."

"How do we start Captain?"

Hunt pointed at Karev and Kepner, "From there."

* * *

April felt his heart drop to the floor, along whit her stomach and guts when a serious Sergeant Bailey told her to go to the Captain's office with Karev, immediately.

She would have preferred being sent to catch a serial killer or being in a cross fire than being called to the chief's office.

"This is your fault, you need stop acting like a child," April blamed Karev as they made their way to the Captain's office.

He looked relaxed and she was ready to throw up. He didn't understand, this work was everything she had. She really hated him.

"Knock it off Virgin Mary."

"Stop calling me names," she protested.

Captain Hunt was waiting for them at the door.

"Detectives, come on in," he demanded. It was clear he didn't play with his orders. He went to sit behind his desk.

Still trying to appear relaxed, April entered the office and let Alex close the door behind them. Captain Hunt pointed the chairs in front his desk to make them sit.

"Captain Hunt, I want to apologize for this morning I…"

"Stop it detective Kepner," Captain Hunt ordered and Alex smiled with mockery. Hunt stared at him and Alex's smile faded away.

"I don't like waste time so I'll be direct with you. I don't have time to handle detectives that behave like toddlers. So, you two need to work things out."

"I'll not be her partner," Karev protested.

"Silence, Karev," Captain Hunt rose from his seat and gazed down at them. He didn't blink. April and Alex looked at each other and then looked away. "In exactly one month we'll see who of you two made more detentions and would be named the detective or the year or whatever title you want, that way we'll se who is the best and you will stop your nonsense."

Alex and April stood still for a moment. They didn't see that coming.

"Are you serious?" Karev finally asked.

"Sir, I think this is totally out of protocol," April said, she was starting to feel worried about the mental state of their new Captain.

"It's an order Kepner," by his tone of voice it was clear he wasn't joking. "Take this as a competition."

April started to feel attracted to the idea. She always liked winning at competitions.

"This is crap," Karev protested and rose from his sit.

"Are you scared Karev?" April asked.

Karev stood up and grabbed the knob door. "I get nothing from this. I'm the one that have more detentions and yet that doesn't mean I have a raise or I'm being recognized."

"Do you wanna make it interesting? Make a bet," Hunt suggested.

"A bet?" April asked, surprised at Captain Hunts suggestion. She wasn't sure anymore that he could be her role model.

"Okay," Karev smiled mischievously and returned to his seat. "I like gambling."

April raised her brows to him. "Why I'm not surprised?"

* * *

After April and Alex leaved Hunt's office the station was almost empty since most of the detectives were already busy in the streets. George, Lexie and Jackson were the only left in the station and were listening at them. Lexie was still attached to a granola bar and Jackson was still ordering files.

"That's even legal?" George asked while trying to help April use the copy machine.

"Who cares?," Karev said

April was busy trying to calm down her excitement about the idea of compete against Karev but also because she had certain regards about what Karev have asked if he win the bet.

"Why would you want his car?" Lexie asked April but was looking at Karev. April could notice that they shared a meaningful stare for less than a second and then looked in opposite directions.

"It's a nice car," April lied to her friend. Hunt forbidden them to bet money, so she have chosen to win Karev's car just because she was aware it was the only possession he felt certain attachment and was the best way to bother him. And Karev was actually bothered but he said he had confidence he would win, so he agreed.

"And why would you wanna take her on a date?" Jackson asked Karev in disbelief.

April had been wondering the same for the last fifteen minutes. Karev made very clear in front their brand new Captain, that if he won the competition he wanted to take Kepner on a date.

She protested and said that was out of limits and almost had a tantrum in front Hunt, not even for a million dollars she would have accepted go on a date with a guy like him. But Karev insisted he wanted to take her on a date, under his own rules. Captain Hunt made it clear that the physical well being of April wasn't in game and Karev assured he wasn't going to hurt her in any way, so April didn't have other option but agree.

Although, she felt very offended by the tone Jackson used when he asked.

"Why wouldn't he?" April said defensively forgetting for a moment that Karev was in the same room as her.

"Keep your pants on Kepner," Karev warned her. "I don't need to explain myself to your boyfriend."

"Oh! You can be sure I'm keeping my pants on, pig." April pointed out and Jackson frowned.

"I suspect he just want to make you miserable," George said to April. "If he wins the bet…"

"I'll win, O'Malley" Karev interrupted

"No, you won't," April assured. "I'm better detective than you."

George sighed and put his hands to his temples, he was starting to have the migraine that followed however were in the same room as Alex and April for more than ten minutes.

"This is going to be an interesting month," Lexie whispered to Jackson while she opened another granola bar.

* * *

**Please, if you liked it, leave R&R. **


End file.
